


Cold Coffee

by SomewhereNotHere



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: It’s been a while since Raidou’s worn his signature uniform, and many things have changed around the agency...





	

The Narumi Detective Agency had seen many different clients drop by over the years, from a high school girl with a family curse who became possessed by a God and a Kuzunoha from the future, to a young woman who’s brother brought Luck Locusts and different realms to their attention… well, perhaps only Raidou for that last part. No one else knew he had been talking to a masked figure that took on the looks of people he knew every time he woke up in that place.

“Gouto,” Raidou looks up from the book he is reading where he sits on the couch in the agency’s office, “I think it’s time to make coffee.”

He excuses himself into the kitchen, Gouto keeping his eyes on him all the while until he’s out of view; Raidou does not wear the Yumizuki Imperial High School uniform anymore, but instead a certain brown suit originally belonging to the one usually sat behind the desk.

It’s strange to see him in the outfit, he thinks, even after years of him looking like that, though Narumi did a good job in taking it in to fit Raidou perfectly. It was a pleasant surprise to find out the ‘lazy detective’ was pretty handy at needlework. Gouto, nor Raidou, could deny the fact that Narumi had many hidden talents.

When Raidou walks back into the room, he finds Gouto sound asleep in the spot he was previously sat. Not wishing to disturb him, he places one cup of coffee on the desk and moves to the opposite side of Gouto. His own coffee is far too hot to drink so he places it on the table in front of him, deciding to rest back where he sits and bring his hat down over his eyes.

What harm could a little nap do?

“Raidou,” Narumi’s voice catches his attention and he opens his eyes, “If you’re gonna nap out here in the open, then you should really lock the door, kid.”

“Yes, I apologise.”

Narumi chuckles, watching Raidou get up and walk over to the door to lock it, “You still move awkwardly in that suit. Relax a little.”

“You’re still letting your coffee go cold.”

“Sorry… You know it can’t be helped.”

There’s a smile on Narumi’s face but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He looks… tired.

“I think…” Raidou’s voice is quiet, strained, “I think you should rest.”

“Raidou…?” Gouto stirs, making a sound which can only be described as a yawn.

Raidou pays no mind to him, keeping his eyes on Narumi. There’s a heavy silence in the room before Narumi speaks again, his voice reaching only him.

“I’ll be fine, kid,” his words ring out like an echo inside Raidou’s head, like words he’s heard before, “Trust me.”

A knock on the door is the last thing Raidou wishes to hear. He doesn’t want to face any clients today, not when today’s date is…

“Raidou? I’m letting myself in.”

It’s Tae, he knows that voice anywhere. She had come to treat him like family, much like Narumi himself, and Raidou would always be grateful for that. In some ways, she was the older sister he never had.

“Coffee by the altar… I wonder if he would have called it a waste.”

Her laughter is bittersweet as she makes her way through the room, stopping just a few steps away from the table to allow herself to kneel down in front of the photo on display.

“I can’t quite believe it’s been a year already. It still feels like yesterday when–”

_Click._

“Raidou…?”

Tae’s eyes follow the sound and land upon the door. The ‘closed’ sign has been turned around on the outer window of the door, and it should come as no surprise considering the boss and the apprentice had been the closest out of all of them.

 _‘You told me to trust you, and I did,’_ Raidou pulls his hat down over his eyes as he climbs the stairs to the rooms above, hesitating as he passes the first one with the name plaque that reads “Narumi. S”.

Flashes of a battle, of blood, and the white of walls and a hospital bed cross his vision. A constant reminder of the limit of his abilities.

_‘… But I could not trust myself to save you in time, and for that I am sorry.’_


End file.
